


Moments

by flashforeward



Series: Errand Boy to Kings [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slash, Spoilers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Sebastien have to choose their moments carefully, but it isn't easy when they haven't seen each other in so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after 'Twelve Days of Krampus' so it's set somewhere after that. There are spoilers for seasons 2 and 3, and there's some theorizing on my part.
> 
> Edit (12/17/13): Helps if I spell Sebastien right...

**Moments**

It isn’t wise, Sebastien knows, for him to linger here like this. With _him_. Alone. He will be missed, will be sought out, will be found. With Sean Renard, orchestrator of Prince Eric’s demise – if not in proof, than at least in thought, already long condemned by the details of his birth. Sean will die for being Sean, Sebastien will die for hiding him. For helping him. For being with him.

But neither of them wants to say it, to admit that it isn’t wise. Neither wants to let go of this moment they have stolen on this dark and lonely night. This moment of closeness in this cold, unfamiliar room, on a hard, unfamiliar bed, holding each other close and trying to forget everything that waits for them just beyond the door.

Royalty.

Resistance. 

War.

“I should go,” Sebastien says. Again. Sean only holds him tighter, pressing his lips to Sebastien’s throat where it meets his chin, grinning at the little gasp Sebastien pulls in through his teeth. “Sean,” Sebastien whispers. “Sean, I should go.” He lays a hand flat on Sean’s chest, but he isn’t pushing him away, just sets it there, head tilted back, neck open for Sean’s attentions.

Hot breath precedes it, lips pulling open. Sebastien sees rather than feels the woge – has seen it, one of the few who has and lived. Not Sean’s hexenbiest face, not this time. Not for this. Sharp points press into Sebastien’s neck, then Sean’s teeth sink in and Sebastien moans in pleasure and pain as Sean begins to drink.

Not too much, never too much, never from Sebastien, but this is the only human blood Sean has had in years. Maybe even the _only_ blood he’s had, for all Sebastien knows, and when he pulls away, licking his lips and looking down at Sebastien, Sebastien knows it is still not enough. The royals have endless sources, they are royal, after all, but Sean is stuck in Portland. A police chief. With a Grimm. Some secrets should not be revealed, and the true nature of the royal families is one of them, Sebastien knows.

He licks his lips, looks up at the blood on Sean’s chin. “You could take a little more,” he says in a quiet voice, knowing full well what the answer will be – they’ve had this conversation before, and likely will have it again.

“Never,” Sean whispers. He leans down and kisses Sebastien, hot blood mingling in their mouths. Sebastien feels the other woge now, the hexenbiest face, but he does not pull away. He loves all of Sean’s faces, the faces only he gets to see, and he wishes this could last forever.

But finally Sean pulls away, presses his forehead against Sebastien, doing nothing to hide the want in his eyes. “You should go,” he says, his voice heavy and quiet. He closes his eyes and sits up, pulling away. They never touch after, after Sean decides they’re done, decides Sebastien has to leave. “You’ve stayed too long,” he finishes, his back to Sebastien, shoulders hunched.

Sebastien reaches out, hand hovering over Sean’s shoulder. Just an inch and they could be connected again. Risk it all for one more moment, one more second. Risk it all just to have each other.

Instead, he lets his hand drop to the bed and turns away as well, leaving Sean behind in the cold, unfamiliar room, on the hard, unfamiliar bed. 

Off to do his duty, errand boy to kings.


End file.
